


Diving in the Deep End (Day Five)

by briqhtliqhts



Series: Gav800 Week [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cutesy, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briqhtliqhts/pseuds/briqhtliqhts
Summary: “Well… it seems to be a common thing where they… boyfriend is introduced as the… boyfriend, so I came to the conclusion that you should join Hank and I for supper tonight.”If Gavin had been drinking coffee then it would have currently been dripping down the computer screen because that was not what he was expecting. He was expecting something more… date-like,l not… meet the father sort of thing. Also this was Hank. Hank Anderson. The grumpy old Police Lieutenant that hated his guts.“You sure that’s a good idea?”Connor tilted his head to one side, a confused look crossing his features again. “Well… yes. That’s why I’m suggesting it.”





	Diving in the Deep End (Day Five)

**Author's Note:**

> This is week and bad and I'm sorry but it's here and I love you all if you read it <3

People had managed to invent androids, cars that drove themselves, made massive leaps in medical capabilities. How the fuck hadn’t they managed to make keyboards that didn’t have that dumb clicking noise every time you pressed a letter?

This is what his job had become. Typing away and finishing up case reports because he wasn’t sanctioned to go back out into the field yet. Something about Fowler not wanting him to ‘have a flashback or a panic attack’ whilst he was out working cases. Connor said that it made sense. Gavin thought it was bullshit. 

He wasn’t going to freeze in the middle of a crime scene, he wasn’t going to whimper like a baby because some bad guy tried to run away. He could do his job just as well as he always could. One jackass with a knife wasn’t going to completely fuck up his career. A whole precinct thinking that he was some shitty porcelain little doll? That was going to fuck up his career. All he wanted to do was go to one, singular crime scene. To get out from behind a desk, away from a computer, and try to track down the bad guy, find the motive and the opportunity and then send someone after him so that he can say ‘yeah I solved that’. That was all Gavin wanted.

“Everything okay?”

Gavin turned in his chair to look up at his…. Boyfriend? That was what they called each other outside of work but at work it seemed to be nothing more than work colleagues. He didn’t mind that, or at least he didn’t think he did. It meant things stayed the same, there were no questions asked, no threats from Hank, it was easy. It also kind of sucked.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good,” he nodded, turning back to the screen, “Just working on a report that I have nothing to do with.” 

He was sounding like a whiny baby but he really was over it. He wanted to be out and about but he was stuck.

Connor didn’t make a sound for a short while, his eyes scanning over the screen before he seemed to decide to just completely change the topic of conversation.

Connor’s voice was pitched at a lower tone as he took a seat on the desk, looking down at Gavin. “I was reading about… relationships… online and the common practises-”

“Don’t make it sound too formal, Tincan. Makes it boring.”

Connor went silent again. Gavin spared a glance up towards him and immediately felt guilty. He knew that sometimes he was an ass but that’s how he had always been. It was part of his charm. Connor knew better than to take any of it to heart but Gavin supposed that it was different when it came to their relationship. Unlike Gavin, Connor had never dealt with feelings or relationships or anything like that. It was all so new to him and Gavin should really be taking that into account more than he currently was doing.

“.. Sorry. You were saying?”

That seemed to cheer him up a little, or at least reignite that slight excitement that Connor seemed to always to have stowed away from somewhere in his unit.

“I was reading about relationships whilst I didn’t have any cases to- well, it doesn’t matter when, I suppose.” 

Gavin’s face must have pulled some sort of look. It was the only reasonable explanation behind why he would stop talking about the cases that he was working on. Instead of saying anything, he gestured for Connor to carry on again rather than waste time.

“Well… it seems to be a common thing where they… boyfriend is introduced as the… boyfriend, so I came to the conclusion that you should join Hank and I for supper tonight.”

If Gavin had been drinking coffee then it would have currently been dripping down the computer screen because that was not what he was expecting. He was expecting something more… date-like,l not… meet the father sort of thing. Also this was Hank. Hank Anderson. The grumpy old Police Lieutenant that hated his guts.

“You sure that’s a good idea?”

Connor tilted his head to one side, a confused look crossing his features again. “Well… yes. That’s why I’m suggesting it.”

“The issue with that, Con, is that Hank hates me, and rightly so. Like… I’m an asshole and the fact that you’re here and you’ve stuck it out is a gift. Like, I really appreciate it, and I’m super grateful, as you know, but me and Hank? Having dinner? Being civil? I don’t know whether it’s going to go how you want it to go.”

He wasn’t trying to upset him or anything like that but he wasn’t going to sugarcoat something that he really didn’t think was going to go well. Connor was setting himself up for failure right now. It was going to be a fail between him and Hank for a while and as soon as he found out that he was making out with his adopted son it was going to be so much harder to make him see that he was a good guy. Hell, Hank would probably think that Gavin was blackmailing him or making him do it against his will. It was going to be so much effort to get around that stick.

“How is Hank meant to start liking you if you don’t give him the chance to know you?”

Well that was a question and a half because there was no answer that didn’t make him look stupid. Gavin couldn’t really argue against that one. How was he meant to get Hank to like him if he avoided him at all cost? Avoiding Hank was the easiest thing to do but he also knew that the best thing to do, at least for Connor, was try and make an effort to show Hank that he wasn’t a complete ass and Connor was with him because he wanted to be, not because he was being forced to be with him.

“Fine. Send me his address and I’ll get there for seven.”

*-*-*-*

“You gotta be shitting me, Connor.”

Gavin rolled his eyes from where he was crouched in the doorway, hands scratching through the soft fur of the Saint Bernard that had charged him as soon as he had stepped his way into the house. At least there was something that made this whole dinner thing worthwhile - other than Connor, of course.

“Hank, I don’t think you’re-”

“No, Connor. No. This asshole has done nothing but give you shit since day one. What do you mean ‘you’re dating’? Are you fucking stupid?”

“Hank, Gavin hasn’t given me shit since the revolution. You would know that if you ever listened to anything that I was going to say without jumping in to yell about how it’s all bullshit.”

“Jumping in to yel- Connor. You’re being stupid.”

Gavin was ready to say goodbye to Connor and the dog and just head back to his own apartment. This wasn’t going to work. Hank wasn’t going to back down, that was clear. Then again, he didn’t want to admit defeat, especially not to Hank fucking Anderson. That would be too embarrassing for him and he would have to hand in his badge and become a recluse because that was the only possible right thing to do when admitting to defeat to Hank Anderson.

“Hank. Please.”

And that was all it took, paired with some puppy dog eyes, for Hank to give in to Connor’s will and fifty minutes later they were sat around the table eating whatever pasta dish it was that Connor had prepared, a terse silence between them that was only broken by the dog - now known as Sumo - and the under the breath grumbling that was coming from the older man.

They didn’t really talk much, every time he went to Hank fixed him a look. Whilst that would usually be enough to make Gavin start chatting shit purely to piss him off but this was important to Connor and that, for the moment, anyway.

Connor eventually moved to clear the plates away  before heading through to the bathroom, and Gavin was silently hoping, praying, for the silence to carry on but as soon as the android was far enough away for Hank he started to speak.

“I don’t know what you’re doing here, Reed, but you should stop. Connor’s my  _ family-” _

“Yeah, he’s your adopted son. I get it. You’ve made it plenty clear. But your  _ family  _ over there is in this through choice. Do you really think he’d let himself be dragged into something against his will? The dude beat my ass and left me on the floor. I’m not trying anything, I’m not setting him up to embarrass him. It’s nothing like that. So get the fuck over it and yourself and just let the dude do what he wants.”

With that, Gavin stood from the chair and headed in the direction that Connor had moved, letting himself into the bathroom. He wasn’t at all surprised to find Connor sat on the edge of the tub doing nothing.

“You know, for an android you’re not all that slick, Tincan,” he teased as he moved to sit on the edge of the tub beside him, “Shoulda guessed that you were going to leave me to try and talk to Hank. This isn’t going to go as well as you think it is and I get that you have statistics and all that shit but this is me and Hank. He’s gonna think you’re being forced into this and he’s gonna talk shit about me and it’s something that you gotta get used to, at least for a while. And it’s gonna suck cause family not supporting you is shitty. I know that but if-”

He cut himself off because the words that were going to follow on were almost an ultimatum and that wasn’t something that he wanted to give out when he couldn’t figure out how much Connor was willing to stick out.

“You’re my family too. So you’re going to have to try and he is too but you being here is a start and I appreciate that.”

Connor was smiling at him, looking over at him as Gavin tried to figure out what he was supposed to be doing next. Instead Gavin decided to say fuck it to words and leaned forwards, kissing Connor gently. It was only a quick peck, nothing stupid or too much, but just enough to let Connor know that he was serious about the whole making an effort thing.

“Thank you, Gavin.”

“No problem, Tincan. For you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated! If you want to talk or send prompts then hmu @ bry-k800 on tumblr


End file.
